


Her Hair

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga Outakes [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe plays with Fiona's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hair

Joe shifted ever so slightly, careful not to disturb her. She'd fallen asleep half way through the movie they were watching. Her head was nestled on his shoulder, her braid lying across his chest. She was worn out from a challenge coming on the heels of her spending too many hours volunteering at a homeless shelter during the cold spell that had volunteers out on the street trying to get people into the shelters so they wouldn't freeze in subzero temperatures.

He pulled off the rubber band and unwound the strands until they were free. Carding his fingers through the raven black strands, he removed the last of the tangles. He lifted sections and let them slip through his fingers back to his chest until it they were spread across him covering with her man of black silk. He loved every part of her but her long back hair fascinated him, it was one of the first things he noticed about her. He loved to run his hands through it, feeling its silkiness. He loved how she conveyed her moods by how she wore it.


End file.
